tinkers_constructfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Smeltery/@comment-28282646-20160423183408
Report Minecraft Crash Report ---- // Hi. I'm Minecraft, and I'm a crashaholic. Time: 4/23/16 10:47 AM Description: Rendering screen java.lang.IllegalArgumentException: Cannot create a fluidstack from a null fluid at net.minecraftforge.fluids.FluidStack.(FluidStack.java:36) at net.minecraftforge.fluids.FluidStack.(FluidStack.java:67) at tconstruct.smeltery.gui.SmelteryGui.drawGuiContainerForegroundLayer(SmelteryGui.java:160) at tconstruct.client.gui.NewContainerGui.func_73863_a(NewContainerGui.java:165) at tconstruct.smeltery.gui.SmelteryGui.func_73863_a(SmelteryGui.java:60) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.EntityRenderer.func_78480_b(EntityRenderer.java:1061) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_71411_J(Minecraft.java:1001) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_99999_d(Minecraft.java:898) at net.minecraft.client.main.Main.main(SourceFile:148) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke0(Native Method) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at sun.reflect.DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Unknown Source) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.launch(Launch.java:135) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.main(Launch.java:28) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke0(Native Method) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at sun.reflect.DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Unknown Source) at org.multimc.onesix.OneSixLauncher.launchWithMainClass(OneSixLauncher.java:310) at org.multimc.onesix.OneSixLauncher.launch(OneSixLauncher.java:395) at org.multimc.EntryPoint.listen(EntryPoint.java:170) at org.multimc.EntryPoint.main(EntryPoint.java:54) A detailed walkthrough of the error, its code path and all known details is as follows: --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Head -- Stacktrace: at net.minecraftforge.fluids.FluidStack.(FluidStack.java:36) at net.minecraftforge.fluids.FluidStack.(FluidStack.java:67) at tconstruct.smeltery.gui.SmelteryGui.drawGuiContainerForegroundLayer(SmelteryGui.java:160) at tconstruct.client.gui.NewContainerGui.func_73863_a(NewContainerGui.java:165) at tconstruct.smeltery.gui.SmelteryGui.func_73863_a(SmelteryGui.java:60) -- Screen render details -- Details: Screen name: tconstruct.smeltery.gui.SmelteryGui Mouse location: Scaled: (377, 157). Absolute: (755, 390) Screen size: Scaled: (683, 353). Absolute: (1366, 705). Scale factor of 2 -- Affected level -- Details: Level name: MpServer All players: 1 total; [EntityClientPlayerMPl='MpServer', x=-1292.06, y=5.62, z=1179.44] Chunk stats: MultiplayerChunkCache: 289, 289 Level seed: 0 Level generator: ID 01 - flat, ver 0. Features enabled: false Level generator options: Level spawn location: World: (-1294,4,1176), Chunk: (at 2,0,8 in -81,73; contains blocks -1296,0,1168 to -1281,255,1183), Region: (-3,2; contains chunks -96,64 to -65,95, blocks -1536,0,1024 to -1025,255,1535) Level time: 21550 game time, 21550 day time Level dimension: 0 Level storage version: 0x00000 - Unknown? Level weather: Rain time: 0 (now: false), thunder time: 0 (now: false) Level game mode: Game mode: creative (ID 1). Hardcore: false. Cheats: false Forced entities: 83 total; [EntityIteml='MpServer', x=-1320.56, y=4.13, z=1228.13, EntityIteml='MpServer', x=-1235.53, y=4.13, z=1202.81, BlueSlimeSlime'/2474538, l='MpServer', x=-1227.75, y=4.00, z=1188.03, BlueSlimeSlime'/2474550, l='MpServer', x=-1274.30, y=4.00, z=1197.58, EntityIteml='MpServer', x=-1323.47, y=4.13, z=1232.41, BlueSlimeSlime'/2474547, l='MpServer', x=-1253.88, y=109.00, z=1173.00, BlueSlimeSlime'/2474555, l='MpServer', x=-1259.25, y=109.00, z=1170.72, BlueSlimeSlime'/2473992, l='MpServer', x=-1274.97, y=4.00, z=1171.13, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=-1232.53, y=4.00, z=1210.22, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=-1232.50, y=4.00, z=1207.69, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=-1226.47, y=4.00, z=1213.63, BlueSlimeSlime'/2473062, l='MpServer', x=-1253.59, y=4.00, z=1197.00, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=-1225.84, y=4.00, z=1202.97, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=-1229.53, y=4.00, z=1202.69, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=-1229.03, y=4.00, z=1200.53, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=-1230.81, y=4.00, z=1207.75, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=-1235.72, y=4.00, z=1200.53, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=-1239.19, y=4.00, z=1201.28, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=-1234.78, y=4.00, z=1201.38, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=-1236.94, y=4.00, z=1199.72, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-1290.56, y=4.00, z=1230.84, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-1292.50, y=4.00, z=1223.19, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=-1236.31, y=4.00, z=1202.63, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-1287.72, y=4.00, z=1228.78, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-1291.34, y=4.00, z=1223.31, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-1290.09, y=4.00, z=1222.09, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-1290.16, y=4.00, z=1232.06, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-1289.09, y=4.00, z=1220.22, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-1287.50, y=4.00, z=1220.22, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-1284.69, y=4.00, z=1224.72, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-1283.94, y=4.00, z=1229.97, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-1284.09, y=4.00, z=1216.94, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-1287.50, y=4.00, z=1216.50, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-1339.28, y=4.00, z=1107.75, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-1336.50, y=4.00, z=1106.50, EntityHorsel='MpServer', x=-1333.84, y=4.00, z=1102.44, EntityHorsel='MpServer', x=-1333.38, y=4.00, z=1100.34, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-1342.78, y=4.00, z=1105.34, EntityHorsel='MpServer', x=-1337.47, y=4.00, z=1103.72, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=-1339.88, y=4.00, z=1106.63, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=-1350.97, y=4.00, z=1116.16, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=-1338.22, y=4.00, z=1105.22, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-1247.50, y=4.00, z=1110.50, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-1246.31, y=4.00, z=1112.31, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-1248.22, y=4.00, z=1108.78, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-1249.53, y=4.00, z=1106.88, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-1244.41, y=4.00, z=1105.34, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-1245.50, y=4.00, z=1110.50, BlueSlimeSlime'/2071912, l='MpServer', x=-1303.06, y=4.00, z=1165.72, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-1258.03, y=4.00, z=1100.13, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=-1251.66, y=4.00, z=1115.69, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=-1252.50, y=4.00, z=1115.50, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-1245.78, y=4.00, z=1108.59, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=-1249.66, y=4.00, z=1114.34, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=-1252.50, y=4.00, z=1117.50, BlueSlimeSlime'/2385320, l='MpServer', x=-1260.67, y=4.00, z=1168.26, BlueSlimeSlime'/2473915, l='MpServer', x=-1255.44, y=4.00, z=1145.63, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=-1322.38, y=4.00, z=1227.66, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=-1322.16, y=4.00, z=1228.59, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-1315.66, y=4.00, z=1225.19, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-1314.50, y=4.00, z=1225.50, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=-1321.59, y=4.00, z=1232.47, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-1317.84, y=4.00, z=1230.16, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=-1329.16, y=4.00, z=1224.53, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=-1326.28, y=4.00, z=1225.06, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-1316.50, y=4.00, z=1230.09, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=-1325.69, y=4.00, z=1227.25, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=-1289.19, y=4.00, z=1115.78, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=-1284.81, y=4.00, z=1116.16, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=-1325.69, y=4.00, z=1228.41, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=-1282.38, y=4.00, z=1112.41, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=-1288.50, y=4.00, z=1106.50, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=-1289.19, y=4.00, z=1109.19, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=-1283.91, y=4.00, z=1114.81, EntityClientPlayerMPl='MpServer', x=-1292.06, y=5.62, z=1179.44, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=-1286.50, y=4.00, z=1110.50, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-1277.28, y=4.00, z=1114.28, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-1276.50, y=4.00, z=1112.91, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=-1293.19, y=4.00, z=1108.84, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-1281.75, y=4.00, z=1113.72, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-1273.88, y=4.00, z=1111.56, EntityIteml='MpServer', x=-1237.03, y=4.13, z=1200.13, BlueSlimeSlime'/2474195, l='MpServer', x=-1261.06, y=4.00, z=1185.63] Retry entities: 0 total; [] Server brand: fml,forge Server type: Integrated singleplayer server Stacktrace: at net.minecraft.client.multiplayer.WorldClient.func_72914_a(WorldClient.java:373) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_71396_d(Minecraft.java:2444) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_99999_d(Minecraft.java:919) at net.minecraft.client.main.Main.main(SourceFile:148) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke0(Native Method) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at sun.reflect.DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Unknown Source) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.launch(Launch.java:135) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.main(Launch.java:28) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke0(Native Method) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at sun.reflect.DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Unknown Source) at org.multimc.onesix.OneSixLauncher.launchWithMainClass(OneSixLauncher.java:310) at org.multimc.onesix.OneSixLauncher.launch(OneSixLauncher.java:395) at org.multimc.EntryPoint.listen(EntryPoint.java:170) at org.multimc.EntryPoint.main(EntryPoint.java:54) -- System Details -- Details: Minecraft Version: 1.7.10 Operating System: Windows 10 (amd64) version 10.0 Java Version: 1.8.0_73, Oracle Corporation Java VM Version: Java HotSpot™ 64-Bit Server VM (mixed mode), Oracle Corporation Memory: 214436560 bytes (204 MB) / 737148928 bytes (703 MB) up to 954728448 bytes (910 MB) JVM Flags: 3 total; -XX:HeapDumpPath=MojangTricksIntelDriversForPerformance_javaw.exe_minecraft.exe.heapdump -Xms512m -Xmx1024m AABB Pool Size: 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) allocated, 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) used IntCache: cache: 0, tcache: 0, allocated: 13, tallocated: 95 FML: MCP v9.05 FML v7.10.99.99 Minecraft Forge 10.13.4.1558 11 mods loaded, 11 mods active States: 'U' = Unloaded 'L' = Loaded 'C' = Constructed 'H' = Pre-initialized 'I' = Initialized 'J' = Post-initialized 'A' = Available 'D' = Disabled 'E' = Errored UCHIJAAAAAAAAA mcp{9.05} Coder Pack (minecraft.jar) UCHIJAAAAAAAAA FML{7.10.99.99} Mod Loader (forge-1.7.10-10.13.4.1558-1.7.10-universal.jar) UCHIJAAAAAAAAA Forge{10.13.4.1558} Forge (forge-1.7.10-10.13.4.1558-1.7.10-universal.jar) UCHIJAAAAAAAAA CodeChickenCore{1.0.7.47} Core (minecraft.jar) UCHIJAAAAAAAAA NotEnoughItems{1.0.5.118} Enough Items (NotEnoughItems-1.7.10-1.0.5.118-universal.jar) UCHIJAAAAAAAAA {000} ASM (minecraft.jar) UCHIJAAAAAAAAA CoFHCore{1.7.10R3.0.3} Core (CoFHCore-1.7.103.0.3-303.jar) UCHIJAAAAAAAAA Mantle{1.7.10-0.3.1.jenkins180} Mantle (Mantle-mc1.7.10-0.3.1.jar) UCHIJAAAAAAAAA ThermalFoundation{1.7.10R1.2.0} Foundation (ThermalFoundation-1.7.101.2.0-102.jar) UCHIJAAAAAAAAA ThermalExpansion{1.7.10R4.0.3B1} Expansion (ThermalExpansion-1.7.104.0.3B1-218.jar) UCHIJAAAAAAAAA TConstruct{1.7.10-1.6.0.build611} Construct (TConstruct_mc1.7.10_1.6.0d40.1.jar) GL info: ' Vendor: 'Intel' Version: '4.0.0 - Build 10.18.10.4276' Renderer: 'Intel® HD Graphics' CoFHCore: -1.7.103.0.3-303 Mantle Environment: Environment healthy. ThermalFoundation: -1.7.101.2.0-102 ThermalExpansion: -1.7.104.0.3B1-218 TConstruct Environment: Environment healthy. Launched Version: MultiMC5 LWJGL: 2.9.1 OpenGL: Intel® HD Graphics GL version 4.0.0 - Build 10.18.10.4276, Intel GL Caps: Using GL 1.3 multitexturing. Using framebuffer objects because OpenGL 3.0 is supported and separate blending is supported. Anisotropic filtering is supported and maximum anisotropy is 16. Shaders are available because OpenGL 2.1 is supported. Is Modded: Definitely; Client brand changed to 'fml,forge' Type: Client (map_client.txt) Resource Packs: [] Current Language: English (US) Profiler Position: N/A (disabled) Vec3 Pool Size: 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) allocated, 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) used Anisotropic Filtering: Off (1)